Un Jour Béni
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin, en cette magnifique journée, ne rêve que d'une seule chose : continuer de dormir. Hélas pour lui, Arthur vient le voir dans sa chambre…


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Merlin

_**Couple : **_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre : **_Un Jour Béni

_**Titre original : **_A Good Day

_**Auteur :**_TheClover1212

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Merlin, en cette magnifique journée, ne rêve que d'une seule chose : continuer de dormir. Hélas pour lui, Arthur vient le voir dans sa chambre…

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Ma première fic sur Merlin. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit correcte, mais profiter-en s'il vous plaît !:D Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est ce que j'aime. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette histoire ! :D

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Jour Béni<strong>_

« Hummm… Stupides lumières, laissez-moi dormir paisiblement pour une fois !_, Gémit Merlin encore endormi. _»

Il cacha son visage dans son oreiller comme un chaton.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se rendormir complètement, quelqu'un frappa avec insistance à la porte de sa chambre. Sachant qui c'était, le brun ignora tout simplement les coups. Cependant, le bruit gênant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se fit plus rapide et plus fort, rendant ses adorables oreilles bourdonnantes. Ce crétin, comment osait-il ruiner son sommeil si beau !

Gémissant, il se leva rapidement de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans grand enthousiasme. Derrière celle-ci, le brun trouva Arthur Pendragon lui _souriant affectueusement_. Enfin, il ne le remarqua pas vraiment ni même ne s'en soucia pour le moment.

« Quoi ? J'essaie de dormir ici ! »

Le brun avait gémit adorablement cette réplique et ses frotta les yeux endormis, en ignorant le blond qui était entré d'un air suffisant, comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux.

« Bonjour à toi aussi _**Merlin**_ !_, Sourit Arthur. _»

Puis il se laissa choir dans le lit de _**son**_ Merlin et plongea tendrement son visage dans l'oreiller.

_Son Merlin et non pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre…_

« Arthur, laissez-moi dormir ! Que voulez-vous ce matin ?_, S'écria le brun dansant d'un pied sur l'autre._ »

Au lieu de l'écouter, Arthur sourit simplement et continua à le regarder. Avant, il avait adoré l'inconsciente personnalité innocente de Merlin, mais maintenant il était juste agacé que le brun le soit toujours. En outre, lorsque de nombreuses personnes convoitées avec leurs yeux _**son**_ Merlin, pas une seule fois le brun n'avait remarqué ces regards _**dégoûtants**_**.**

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Ca me donne la chair de poule… »

Merlin fit une adorable moue (ce qu'il ne réalisa pas) et s'avança mollement vers son lit bien-aimé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant de toute façon ? Ne suis-je pas autorisé à regarder mon amant ?_, Murmura le blond déçu._ »

Le brun se précipita au côté d'Arthur. Immédiatement il arracha son épaisse couverture de sous le blond et en recouvrit son corps tout entier. Tout ce qu'il entendit ensuite fut un rire doux près de ses oreilles avant qu'il ne sombre lentement dans le sommeil. Une paire de bras forts s'enveloppa soigneusement autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de la chaleur émanant de derrière lui. Inconsciemment, Merlin se retourna et blotti son visage contre la clavicule d'Arthur, provoquant ainsi un petit halètement du blond.

Les gestes de Merlin étaient doux et innocents. Comment pourrait-il survivre à une journée sans son amant ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse et il ne le voulait pas.

« Espèce d'idiot, comment peux-tu simplement ignorer ton amant comme ça ?_, Murmura le Prince avec amour comme il embrassait le front de Merlin._

-Crétin… »

Un mot. Ce fut tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse de la part de son compagnon endormi.

« Je vais te laisser dormir le temps que tu veux Merlin…_, Répondit Arthur en souriant avec amour._ »

Resserrant son emprise autour de la taille du Sorcier, le blond commença à fredonner la berceuse préférée de Merlin « Attendez ici » de Yiruma Meanwhile. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun qui passa inaperçue aux yeux d'Arthur.

Oui, il allait avoir une douce vengeance lorsque Merlin se réveillerait plus tard…

_**FIN**_


End file.
